my firstnight
by silviana panda exo
Summary: kisah malam pertama pasangan Sulay si orang kaya exo


My Firstnight

Author : Silviana Panda Exo

Cast : Sulay and other

Genre : Romance tapi amburadul

Rate : M

Summ : Ini adalah kisah malam pertama pasangan orang kaya exo

Note : Autor menghargai kritik saran reader autor juga mohon bantuannya agar menjadi lebih baik dan jika ada kesamaan dalam ff ini itu tidak di sengaja. Autor minta saran dan dukungan readers nee ^^

Di suatu gereja mewah yang berada di kawasan Seoul hari ini sedang dilaksanakan resepsi pernikahan mewah antara Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing. Pernikahan ini dirancang mewah di karenakan keluarga dari kedua mempelai merupakan anak dari keluarga terpandang yang memiliki harta melimpah.

-Suho pov-

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di altar suatu gereja yang sudah di dekorasi mewah. Dan aku mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang membuatku tampan dan gagah dan di samping ku berdiri Lay kekasihku dengan menggunakan tuxedo putih yang membuatnya terlihat anggun, cantik dan manis. Sungguh aku terpesona melihat sosoknya.

-Suho pov end-

- Lay pov-

Saat ini aku sedang melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan kekasih tercinta ku yaitu Suho hyung. Bagi ku Suho terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Tanpa sadar Suho tersenyum kepada ku yang membuat seluruh wajah ku memerah akibat senyumnya yang menawan.

-Lay pov end-

Sang pendeta pemimpin resepsi pernikahanpun memulai acara resepsi pernikahan ini. "Kim Joonmyun bersediakah anda menemani dan menjaga Zhang Yixing dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang, sehat ataupun sakit dan kaya ataupun miskin." "Ya saya bersedia." jawab Suho lantang dan tegas. Lalu sang pendeta mulai beralih ke arah Lay. "Zhang Yixing bersediakah anda menemani dan menjaga Kim Joonmyun dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang, sehat ataupun sakit dan kaya ataupun miskin." "Ya saya bersedia." jawab Lay gugup dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Silahkan pasangkan cincin pada jari pasangan masing-masing" ujar sang pendeta. Suho pun mengambil cincin mewah yang telah di sediakan dan memasangkannya pada jari Lay, kemudian Lay pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Suho lakukan. "Dengan ini saya resmikan kalian sebagai pasangan, silahkan cium pasangan masing-masing ujar sang pendeta. Suho pun mulai menatap manik indah Lay dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium dengan sedikit melumat bibir Lay yang di sambut tepuk tangan meriah para hadirin #dan ini membuat autor ngedance ala monyet ft banci taman lawang.

-Lay pov-

Setelah resepsi pernikahan berakhir Suho hyung segera membawa ku pulang ke rumah yang telah di sediakan untuk kami. Saat tiba di rumah aku segera mandi dan berendam di kamar mandi yang berada di kamar kami #ya iya berendam di mandi masa di kamar mayat. Setelah mandi aku membalut tubuh ku dengan piyama sutra yang terkesan agak seksi dan terlihat polos kemudian aku sedikit berdandan.

-Lay pov end-

-Suho pov-

Setelah tiba di rumah aku segera mandi menggunakan kamar mandi dilantai satu dan mengganti pakaian ku dengan piyama. Lalu aku mulai berjalan ke kamar kami(aku dan Lay) dengan membawa sebuket bunga marygold di tangan ku. Begitu sampai di depan kamar aku mulai mengetuk pintu kemudian membukanya. Sungguh aku terpesona saat ku buka pintu aku melihat sosok Lay sangat indah di hadapan ku. Aku pun menghampiri Lay dan memberinya sebuket bunga marygold. Lay pun menerimanya dan tersenyum ke pada ku dan mengelus pipi ku. "hyung aku tahu engkau pasti memiliki alasan memberi ku bunga marygold, beritahu aku hyung alasannya." ucap Lay kepada ku. Akupun tersenyum dan menjawabnya "karna bunga ini melambangkan emas yang berharga dan kehangatan penuh warna dan kasih dan itu sama seperti mu baby bahkan engkau melebihi bunga ini engkau sangat berharga untuk ku dan engkau membuat hidup ku penuh warna dengan sifat dan senyum serta kasih mu, kelemah lembutan dan kasih serta cinta yang kau berikan kepada ku dan seluruh yang ada pada diri mu dan dunia mu telah membuat dunia ku seakan hanya berputar pada diri mu" jawab ku pada Lay. Lay pun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi ku dan tersenyum sambil berujar gomawo hyung aku sungguh bahagia hingga membuat ku tidak dapat menjelaskannya dengan kata kata.

-Suho pov end-

-Lay pov-

"Hyung aku telah bersedia melayani dan menjadi milik mu serta selalu di sisi mu untuk menerjang kehidupan." ujar ku lembut pada Suho. Ku lihat Suho agak terkejut mendengar kata kata ku dan Suho berujar ke pada ku "tidak apa baby bila kau belum siap jangan di paksakan." Aku pun tersenyum dan memeluknya "tak apa aku sudah siap hyung" ujar ku dan Suho membalas pelukan ku sambil berkata "tapi **itu** sangat menyakitkan dan hyung tak mau membuat mu terluka baby tapi jika engkau sudah siap maka hyung akan menyerang mu tanpa henti" ujar Suho dengan smirknya.

-Lay pov end-

Lime start here #autor nyanyi ala monyet ft kodok

Suho pun langsung mencium dahsyat dan ganas bibir Lay sambil menggendong Lay ala bridal ke ranjang mereka Lalu membaringkan Lay di ranjang. Kemudian Suho melumat bibir Lay hingga membuat Lay kehabisan nafas dan ketika Lay membuka sedikit mulut nya Suho dengan cepat melesatkan lidah nya memasuki mulut Lay dan ,mengabsen apapun yang di temukannya hingga membuat lay agak melenguh " ehmm….." lenguh Lay. Suho yang mengetahui Lay kehabisan nafas pun melepaskan ciumannya hingga terlihat benang saliva di antara kedua nya dan sedikit yang tertinggal di sekitar mulut lay. Saat ini keadaan Lay sungguh menggoda iman Suho dan autor bagaimana tidak wajah cantik Lay memerah karna kehabisan nafas dan bibir seksi nya bergerak gerak untuk mengais udara sebanyak mungkin, mata nya terlihat sayu, peluh yang mengucur keseluruh tubuhnya lalu saliva yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir Lay dan jangan lupakan piyama tipis yang memperlihatkan nipple pink milik Lay #ngebayanginnya aja autor kepengen. Kemudian tangan nakal milik suho segera membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Lay hingga memperlihatkan tubuh indah Lay. Nipple pink miliknya telah menegang serta junior yang tergolong tidak terlalu besar yang terlihat mungil dan bersih yang terlihat telah mengeluarkan precum serta perut rata dan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat , bukankah tubuh Lay sempurna bahkan mungkin tubuh alami ini lebih indah dari tubuh yeoja yang melakukan bedah plastic. Suho yang disajikan pemandangan ini pun segera menindih tubuh lay dan mencium ganas bibir Lay. Setelah mencium bibir Lay suho mulai menciumi leher, bahu , dada hingga perut Lay. Bagi suho sekarang tubuh Lay adalah candunya. Suho yang tidak sabar pun mulai melakukan pemanasan kepada hole virgin Lay. Pertama tama ia memasukan satu jari nya yang membuat Lay agak gelisah dan Suho menenangkannya dengan kecupan di pipi Lay. Lalu Suho mulai menambah jumlah jarinya menjadi tiga hingga membuat Lay terisak dan mengeluarkan air mata. "Hikss.. hikss.." isak Lay hingga terdengar suho, Suho yang mengetahuinya pun segera melumat bibir Lay dan menggerakan ketiga jarinya. "Ahhh. hyuung.." desah Lay saat ia merasa ada kenikmatan pada holenya dan gotcha Suho menemukan sweetspot Lay. Suho pun langsung menarik tiga jari nya dan melepaskan pakaian nya lalu membuka lebar paha Lay dan mulai memasukan junior big size nya pada hole Lay #autor kaga tau ukuran suho aslinye. Setelah junior Suho tertanam sempurna pada hole Lay,Suho langsung menggerakannya brutal tanpa memperdulikan Lay yang kesakitan dan menangis. "Hikks..sakit.. hyungg appo keluarkan" isak tangis Lay. Setelah agak lama Suho menggenjot tubuh Lay ia menemukan sweetspot Lay yang membuat Lay mendesah dan terus menggenjot nya.""ahhh… hyungg…" desah Lay. "Laay hole mu nikmatt ia kelapaaran.." ucap Suho dengan sedikit desahan. Lama Suho menggenjot tubuh Lay hingga ia merasa akan orgasme dan ia semakin mempercepat gerak in-outnya. "ahhh lay…" desah suho setelah Suho mencapai orgasme. "hyunngg…" desah Lay setelah menyusul Suho untuk orgasme. Setelah kedua nya orgasme Suho melepas **kontak** keduanya dan menggendong lay ala bridal dan meletakan tubuh Lay di kursi panjang yang berada di kamar mereka yang letak nya dekat jendela balkon, ia berniat memulai ronde baru. Suho segera mencium bibir Lay dan tangan nya melebarkan paha Lay setelah itu mencubit kedua nipple Lay hingga memerah dan membuat sang empunya mendesah hebat. Lalu Suho mulai memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Lay dan mendorongnya hingga tertanam sempurna dan langsung menggenjotnya #lagi hingga membuat Lay dan Suho mendesah kerass."layyy.. innni… ennnak….". "ahhh.. hyungggg….." desah keduanya dengan dahsyat. Setelah beberapa kali genjotan Suho pada tubuh Lay , Suho merasa ia ingin mencapai puncak orgasme lagi entahlah baginya hole Lay penuh kenikmatan dan bagai surga serta sarang bagi juniornya. "ahhh hyungggg" desah Lay saat holenya terisi cairan Suho yang hangat membuat diri nya juga merasa akan mencapai orgasme. "Ehhhm Lay baby" ucap Suho memanggil Lay "ehmm ne hyung" jawab Lay dengan lembut. "Ayo kita lanjut ke ronde kedua nee kita lakukan di kolam renang di halaman nee tadi hyung sudah membuat kolam menjadi air hangat dan ditambah aroma terapi jadi kita bermain di sana nee." Lay yang mendengar perkataan Suho pun menjadi gugup dan gelisah, dan Suho yang mengetahuinya pun langsung menggendong Lay ala bridal hingga tiba di kolam renang.

####### At Kolam renang#########

Suho pun melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Lay, keadaan tubuh keduanya kini sama sama polos. Hyung dingin ucap Lay saat melihat Suho memasukan tubuhnya sendiri. "anii baby ini sangat hangat ayo cepat masuk ke air" jawab Suho dengan kerlingan nakal. Lay pun mulai memasukan tubuhnya pada kolam dan gotcha airnya sangat hangat dan Lay pun segera menghampiri Suho di tengah kolam lalu memeluk Suho dari belakang serta membuat kissmark pada punggung Suho. Suho pun berbalik dan mengecup bibir Lay dan membawa Lay kepinggir kolam. Kemudian Suho melumat bibir Lay serta menahan tengkuk Lay dan tangan kirinya mulai mengocok junior Lay hingga menegang kembali. Setelah itu Suho duduk karna pinggiran kolam tidak sedalam dengan pertengahan kolam kemudian ia memposisikan Lay dipangkuannya dan juniornya tepat di depan hole Lay. Kemudian Suho mulai meminta Lay duduk perlahan hingga juniornya secara otomatis tertanam di hole Lay dan menghasilkan sensasi hangat pada junior Suho #ini ** style uke on top**. Suho pun mencium bibir lay kemudian mengecup seluruh wajah Lay mulai dari kening, kedua mata nya , hidung dan berakhir di bibir Lay, Lalu Suho mengelus saying pipi Lay sambil berkata "baby kau sungguh indah aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu and you just mine for now and forever". Lalu suho melumat lama bibir Lay setelah itu berkata **dirty talk **pada Lay "ride me babe ride me like a bitch now move". Lay yang mengerti akan nafsu Suho pun mulai menaik turunkan diri nya di atas junior Suho dan di tambah sensasi hangat di sekitar mereka seolah menghipnotis Lay. Ya Lay tau Suho adalah pria dewasa yang memiliki nafsu dan selama ini Suho menahan nafsunya demi menjaga ke virginan Lay, maka dari itu Lay ikhlas jika sekarang ia di terkam oleh Suho. "Ahhhh…Layy….thisss..goood..tasteee." desah Suho. Lay merasa sebentar lagi Suho akan orgasmepun segera mempercepat gerakannya hingga akhirnya hole nya terisi cairan Suho da nada beberapa yang keuar dan tersapu dan menjadi satu dengan air di kola mini. "Haah..hahh hyung aku lelah" ucap Lay dengan nafas yang agak tersengal, Suho yang mengetahuinya segera melepas** kontak** nya dengan Lay. Kemudian SuLay keluar dari air dan Suho memakaikan bathrobe pada tubuhnya dan Lay. Setelah itu Suho menggendong Lay ke kamar mandi tamu di lantai satu.

############At bathroom##########

Suho membuka bathrobe nya dan Lay kemudian ia meminta Lay menungging dengan berpegangan pada kloset(readersdeul klo slh penulisannya slh blng ya soalnya author gk tau) dan Suho segera memasukan junior tegangnya pada hole Lay dan menggenjotnya. "Ahh..hyuung..pelaan…sediiikiit" desah Lay karna ia merasa ingin orgasme, Suho yang mengetahuinya menutup jalur akses Lay dan semakin brutal menggenjot hole Lay hingga ia merasa akan mencapai orgasme dan.

**Crott…**

**Croot….**

Keduanya mengeluarkan cairan pada saat yang bersamaan. Suho yang tahu Lay mulai melemas pun segera mendudukan Lay pada bak dan ikut memasukan dirinya sendiri pada bak yang terisi aroma teraphy serta air hangat itu. "baby mian ne hyung melewati batas dan dirty talk tadi hyung tidak sengaja" ucap Suho dengan senyum sambil memijat sedikit tubuh Lay. Lay pun tersenyum dan menjawab Suho "nee hyung tapi sekarang aku lelah kita sudahi dulu ya hyung mala mini." jawab Lay dengan rona di pipinya. "Nee" jawab Suho setelah itu Suho mulai membersihkan tubuhnya dan tubuh lay kemudian menggendong tubuh Lay ke ranjang dan memakaikan baju untuk dirinya sendiri serta Lay..

*****END

Tambahan cerita

### Satu bulan kemudian###

"**Hoekk.. Hooekk**.." bunyi yang berasal dari kamar mandi dapur Suho yang mendengarnya pun segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan Lay sedang mengeluarkan isi perut nya, Suho yang melihat orang tercintanya sakit dan lemas segera mematikan kompor sang istri dan menggendong istri ke dalam mobil serta membawa nya ke Rumah Sakit karna hawatir dan mesalah rumah ia serahkan pada maid dan security.

#######At Hospital##

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" Tanya Suho pada dokter yang memeriksa Lay. "Ia hanya kelelahan dan bayi nya sehat" ucap sang dokter. Suho yang mendengarnya pun kaget dan bertanya "dok istri saya hamil?" Tanya Suho lantang. Nee jawab dokter halus usia nya dua minggu. Suho pun segera melompat ala monkey dan memeluk Lay

Curcol autor: Minta reviewnya nee oh ya seq dari sex in toilet blm di publish karna dalam pengerjaan dan autor mau buat ff The Sweet Family In the morning autor mau nanya ke readers yang jadi baby Sulay bagus nya sapa dan Autor juga meminta saran and dukungan ya dan semoga ff ini lebih baik dari ff sebelumnya

Edited By. : Sandhia(sahabat author yg jga pinter bkin epep tpi ni epep yadong maklum lah yadongers hehe-_-)


End file.
